Sailor Moon Return of the Romance
by Amy-chan4
Summary: eine 6.Staffel zur Animeserie Sailor Moon,das Dark Kingdom taucht wieder doch dieses mal nicht unter der Führung von Perillia sondern von Kunzite auch SailorV taucht wieder


Sailor Moon Return of the Romance  
  
  
  
Diese Fanfiction soll eine Art 6.Staffel des Anime Sailor Moon von Naoko Takeuchi darstellen. Zum Verständnis dieser Fic die Senshis haben nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia ihre Erinnerungen verloren und können sich zwar an ihre Freundschaft erinnern haben aber jegliche Erinnerung an ihre Tage als Sailor Senshis verloren. Das Auftreten gewisser nerviger Monster besser bekannt als Pokémon ist von der Autorin beabsichtigt und somit kein Zufall *g* Weder SailorMoon noch Pokémon gehören mir ich leihe mir die beiden Anime nur für diese Fanfiction aus und verspreche sie gut zu behandeln (bei Pokémon bin ich mir da aber noch ned so sicher *fg*) Kritik und Lob wie immer an Amy-chan@gmx.de oder Amy-chan@Tsuzuki-Asato.net Am Schluss dieses Teils gibt es eine kleine wirklich kleine Shonen-Ai Szene zwischen Zoisaito&Kunsaito. Alles was in kursiv geschrieben ist beschreibt Traumsequenzen ^^ so jetzt geht es aber wirklich los, wünsche euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen Amy-chan  
  
Teil I Sailor V´s Rückkehr "Pichachu, Donnerschock!", Minako Aino eine gewöhnliche 17 Jährige japanische Schülerin konnte darüber nur ihren Kopf schütteln diese Kinder wenn sie wenigstens richtige Stars anhimmeln würden wie zum Beispiel Higashi Kaino den neuen Star an Japans Pophimmel er wurde von allen Mädchen vergöttert, nächste Woche würde er in der Nagainohalle ein großes Konzert gehen, Minako gehörte zu den Glückspilzen die eine der wenigen Karte bekommen hatten.  
  
Währendessen am Nordpol, "durch die große Explosion die der Kampf zwischen Sailor Moon und Sailor Galaxia versacht hat, konnten wir das Dark Kingdom wieder auferstehen lassen , zwar mussten wir einen Verlust in Kauf nehmen nämlich Beryl aber sie hat noch nie sehr viel getaugt, man konnte ein grausames Lachen hören das einem Wesen das nur aus dem Feuer der Sonne bestand gehörte dieses Wesen nannte sich selber Metallia. "Kunsaito, nach Beryls Ableben wirst du unser Führer werden, deine Aufgabe ist es den Menschen ihre Energie zu entziehen egal mit welchen Mitteln die Erde zu unterjochen, damit wir endlich den Platz bekommen der uns zu steht." Kunsaito war dies recht endlich konnte er seine großen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen.  
  
Zur selben Zeit auf der Erde, "Ich habe dich bereits vor 10 Minuten geweckt du musst jetzt endlich aufstehen sonst kommst du mal wieder zu spät!", "Ja, Mama ich stehe gleich auf!" kam es von Usagi einer 16 Jährigen Schülerin, aber sie hatte keine Lust schon so früh auf zu stehen da sie am vergangen Abend noch sehr lange mit ihrem Mamo-chan telephoniert hatte, verschlafen öffnete sie nach ungefähr 20 Minuten ihre Augen und bekam fast einen Schock die Schule begann in 15 Minuten und sie war noch nicht einmal angezogen hast stand sie auf hob ihre völlig zerknitterte Schuluniform vom Boden auf zog sie an und nahm einen einfach einen Stappel Schulbücher von ihrem Schreibtisch ohne zu merken das es die Falschen waren, eine schwarze Katze mit einem Halbmond auf der Stirn schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi das wievielte mal in diesem Jahr ist es jetzt das sie zu spät?", der Lehrer blätterte in einem schwarzen dicken Buch, "Hier haben wir es ja es ist jetzt genau das zwanzigste mal und wir sind gerade mal in der Hälfte des Schuljahres!", Usagi schluckte es stimmte er hatte recht, aber Früh aufstehen war nun mal nicht ihre Sache, da kam es noch dicker, "Tsukino haben sie wenigstens ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht?", Usagi nickte denn ausnahmsweise hatte sie die Aufgaben wirklich gemacht, "Dann können sie mir die Aufgaben doch bestimmt zeigen oder?", "Selbstverständlich!", sie bückte sich und suchte nach den Aufgaben aber dadurch dass sie die falschen Schulhefte eingepackt hatte konnte sie aber nicht finden, "Wird´s bald Tsukino oder muß ich noch ewig auf deine Aufgaben warten?", "Entschuldige Herr Kamashima aber ich habe die Aufgaben zu Hause vergessen.", "Raus mit dir erst kommst du zum zwanzigsten Mal zu spät und dann lügst du mir noch frech ins Gesicht und zum krönenden Abschluss hast du nicht mal deine Hausaufgaben gemacht!", "Aber ich habe sie doch gemacht, sie müssen mir glauben!", Usagi sah Herrn Kamashima mit einem flehenden Blick an aber es nützte nichts er glaubt ihr nicht und schickt sie vor die Tür, in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf und ein ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren trat ein, "Entschuldigen, Sie Herr Kamashima, dass ich zu spät bin aber gestern ist es beim Volleyballtraining etwas länger geworden.", "Das hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass nicht zur Tsukino zu spät kommt sondern auch sie Aino, sie können gleich ihrer Klassenkameradin Gesellschaft leisten und sich mit ihr vor die Tür stellen!"  
  
"Amarite, wie läuft unsere neuste Aktion um den Menschen ihre Energie abzusaugen und an ihr Geld zu kommen?", "Ausgezeichnet, Kunsaito-sama, ihr hattet Recht, Kinder und Jugendliche sind wirklich das beste Ziel sie haben die frischeste Energie und verfügen über das meiste Geld für ihr Vergnügen!", "Und was tut ihr um an die Energie und das Geld der Zielobjekte zu kommen?", "Wir haben eine Art Spiel entwickelt beim es darum geht Monster zu fangen und zu trainieren, dazu gibt es Konsolenspiele, einen Anime und natürlich eine Menge Merchandising, der Name des Spiels ist Pokémon.", "Amarite die Idee ist wirklich genial, ich hoffe diese schrecklichen Gören kommen uns nicht wieder in die Quere wie beim letzten Mal!", "Das lasst nur meine Sorge sein Kunzite-sama, ich werde mit diesem Problem schon fertig werden!", "Amarite, das hoffe ich für dich du weißt doch was mit Verlierern passiert?", Amarite nickte jeder im Dark Kingdom wusste was mit denen geschah die versagten.  
  
Minako war froh als an diesem Tag die Schule vorbei, denn heute sollte das Konzert von Higashi Kaino stattfinden und sie hatte noch keine Ahnung was sie anziehen sollte, zu Hause nahm sie erst mal ihren Schrank auseinander wie ein bunter Teppich lagen überall die Kleider in ihrem Zimmer herum (woher kenne ich das nur so gut *g*). Erst vor bevor sie aufbrechen wollte fand sie das richtige, "Puh, jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen sonst bekomme ich keinen guten Platz mehr!", ihrer weißer Kater Artemis schaute sie so an als ob er ihr etwas sagen wollte, aber Minako sagte sich dass dies Quatsch sei denn Katzen könnten ja schließlich nicht reden, Artemis indes seufzte tief er hatte Glück Minako hörte ihn nicht, denn mit dem Verlust ihrer Erinnerung hatte sie auch vergessen, dass er eine sprechende Katze war.  
  
Was Minako nicht ahnte Higashi hatte seine Seele dem Dark Kingdom um den Preis seines Erfolges verkauft, ahnungslos ging sie zu dem Konzert in der Nagainohalle.  
  
Luna kam es irgendwie komisch vor dass sich so lange keine Bösen mehr gemeldet hatten deswegen ging sie ins Crown Center (in Deutschland besser bekannt als Motokis Bar ^-^) ins Hauptquartier um mit Hilfe des Hauptcomputers die Lage zu sondieren, wenn sie ehrlich war tat sie dies eher aus Langweile denn seit dem Erinnerungsverlust der Senshis litt sie die Streitereien mit Usagi fehlten ihr doch mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Minako war nun fast am Veranstaltungsort angekommen, man konnte die bevorstehende Ankunft des Stars förmlich der Luft riechen überall rannten Securityleute herum die die aufgebrachten Mädchen zurück drängten die Mädchen ihrerseits hatten nichts anderes im Sinn als möglichst weit vorne zu stehen um eine gute Ausgangsposition für ein Autogramm von ihm zu haben oder wenigstens einen Blick von ihm zu erhaschen, Minako drängelte sich durch aber es gelang ihr nicht einen der Topplätze zu bekommen.  
  
Währendessen im Crown Center, "Luna hatte sich gerade in den Computer im Hauptquartier eingeloggt als sie eine merkwürdige grosse böse Energiemenge bei der Nagainohalle feststellte die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete, Luna zögerte keinen Moment und kontaktierte Artemis, "Luna was ist los?", meldete er sich verschlafen der weiße Kater er hatte sich gerade so schön auf Minakos Bett zum schlafen hingelegt, "Artemis wir haben jetzt keine Zeit zum Schlafen, ich habe gerade bei der Nagainohalle eine große Menge schwarze Energie festgestellt", Artemis erschrak, "Sagtest du bei der Nagainohalle?", Luna seufzte hier ging es um das Auftauchen von schwarzer Energie und dieser Kater hatte nichts anderes zu tun als dumme Fragen zu stellen, Luna nickte und Artemis Augen wurden vor Schreck geweitet, "Aber dort befindet sich doch gerade Minako ist bei diesem Konzert von Higashi Kaino!", "Das vereinfacht die Lage!", Artemis der erraten hatte was Luna vorhatte, "Luna du kannst die Senshi doch nicht einfach nach deinem gut dünken wieder erwecken!", "Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?", Artemis sah Luna in die Augen ihm fiel keine Antwort ein, "Siehst du Artemis uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als SailorV auf den Fall anzusetzen!", "und wie stellst du dir das vor?", Luna seufzte leise, "Du wirst ihr sagen sie soll dir in die Augen schauen und wenn sie das tust gibst du ihr mit Hilfe deiner Energie ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit als Senshi zurück, das wird dich zwar eine Menge an Energie kosten, aber das ist im Augenblick irrelevant!", "Luna, und was wirst du in der Zwischenzeit tun?", ich werde auf die anderen Senshi und auf unsere Prinzessin acht geben, jetzt wo sie sich nicht verwandeln können sind sie ein leichtes Opfer.", Artemis sah Luna noch einmal an bevor er losrannte so schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen, dass er dabei leicht rot wurde bemerkte Luna gar nicht sie war ganz und gar damit beschäftigt eine Strategie zur Verteidigung der restlichen Senshi sowie der Prinzessin zu entwickeln.  
  
Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten war ein völlig ausgepumpter Artemis bei der Nagainohalle, er schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit sich hinten durch den Lieferanten Eingang zu schmuggeln es gab dort war Bodyguards aber die achteten eher, dass keine Unbefugten Menschen die Halle betraten auf einen kleinen weißen Kater achtete niemand, in der Halle war es heiß es roch nach Schweiß und überall standen kreischende Mädchen herum für Artemis feine Katzenohren war es zu laut, aber er konnte es nicht ändern auf normalem Wege hätte er Minako nicht oder erst nach Tagen gefunden also konzentrierte er sich um ihre ihm wohl bekannte Energie zu finden sein goldener Halbmond leuchtete kurz auf und schon hatte er Minako gefunden, er rannte durch die Menge immer der Gefahr bewusst von einem dieser hysterischen Mädchen zertrampelt zu werden, aber er hatte Glück und kam ohne einen Kratzer ab bekommen zu haben bei Minako an, zuerst beachtete sie ihn gar nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt natürlich ihrem Idol Higashi Kaino, also blieb Artemis nichts anderes übrig als sie mit seinen scharfen Krallen zu kratzen diese Methode hatte sofort Erfolg, "Artemis was machst du, denn hier ich dachte wärst zu Hause...." der weiße Kater unterbrach sie, "Minako, SailorV muss wieder erweckt werden, ich hätte dir zwar ein friedliches Leben gegönnt aber da nun wieder neue Feinde aufgetaucht sind bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als SailorV zu erwecken. "Ich soll SailorV sein, und warum redest du Artemis?", "Wenn du wieder SailorV bist wirst du alles verstehen!", Minako nickte ergeben was blieb ihr auch anders übrig sie sah Artemis in die Augen und spürte eine warme Aura die sie umgab, sie sah Bilder vom letzten Kampf gegen Galaxia, es waren Bilder die ihr Tränen in die Augen trieben aber sie konnte jetzt nicht weinen, Artemis gab ihr die Halbmondbrosche die sie solange nicht mehr verwendet hatte, "Mina hör mir zu Luna hat hier von unserem Hauptquartier im Crown Center eine böse sich rasch ausbreitende Energie gespürt deine Aufgabe ist es diese Macht zu finden und sie zu eliminieren!", Minako nickte was blieb ihr auch anders übrig ihre Aufgabe als Senshis war es die Erde und die Menschen die darauf leben zu beschützen, "Macht des Mondes verwandle mich!", "Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du unschuldige Mädchen für dumm verkaufst, ich bin SailorV die Rächerin der gequälten Mädchen, ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du diese unschuldigen Mädchen für deine miesen Zwecke missbrauchst!", "So du kleine Göre willst dich also mir Higashi Kaino dem zukünftigen Star des japanischen Pophimmels in den Weg stellen, nein ich werde nicht nur Japan mit meiner Musik erobern sondern die ganze Welt!", "Das glaubst nur du!", Minako die ja nun wieder SailorV war holte ihren Halbmondspiegel aus der Tasche ihres Rockes, die Chancen standen gut für sie denn Higashi war viel zu sehr mit der Vision von seiner zukünftigen Kariere beschäftigt so, dass SailorV ihren Halbmondstrahl einsetzen konnte, aber zu ihrem Entsetzen hinterlies ihr Halbmondstrahl nicht mehr als ein paar Kratzen bei Higashi, sie schaute ziemlich erschaunt normalerweise hatte sie bis jetzt doch noch jeden Gegner mit ihrem Halbmondstrahl besiegt warum hatte der Halbmondstrahl dieses mal versagt?, sie war der Verzweiflung nahe, sie nahm alle ihre Kraft zusammen und versuchte es noch mal "Halbmondstrahl flieg!", aber wieder hinterlies keine Wirkung bei Higashi!", "SailorW oder wie immer du auch heißen magst langsam gehst du mir ziemlich auf die Nerven und dafür wirst büßen!", er streckte seine Hand aus eine starke Ernegiewelle erfasste sie und schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand wo sie bewusstlos liegen blieb.  
  
Eine Frau in einem weißen Kleid kam auf sie zu, sie merkte wie sie erschauerte und aufstand, "Königin Serenity es tut mir leid ich habe versagt und bin bei meiner letzten Mission gestorben ich konnte den Feind nicht bezwingen." Sie wagte es nicht die Königin anzusehen, aber Königin Serenity reagierte ganz anders als sie es erwartet hatte, "SailorV du hast nicht versagt du bis immer noch am leben und kannst deinen Feind besiegen!", "Aber Königin ihr habt doch gesehen mein Halbmondstrahl hatte keine Wirkung auf ihn!", Königin Serenity schenkte ihr jenes Lächeln das jedem Menschen der es sah Zuversicht und einen starken Glauben an sich und seine Fähigkeiten gab, "SailorV bitte schließe deine Augen und denke an den Tag deiner Geburt", sie tat wie ihr geheißen sie sah ihre eigene Geburt auf der Venus und plötzlich wusste sie warum sie wieder geboren war ihre Aufgabe war es die Prinzessin und ihre neue Heimat die Erde zu beschütze, niemand hatte das Recht so einfach den Menschen ihre Energie zu entziehen und sie für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen!, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete spürte sie dass eine neue Kraft in ihr entstanden war die sie befähigte Higashi zu besiegen, "Danke Königin Serenity ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass ich noch nicht besiegt bin, ich habe eine Chance wenn ich den Glauben an mich nicht verliere!", Königin Serenity lächelte wieder, "Ja SailorV du hast mich verstanden, der Glaube an sich und seine Kräfte ist imstande Berge zu versetzen, immer wenn du mal wieder an dir zweifelst dann denke an diesen Augenblick!", SailorV nickte und versprach dies zu tun, gerade als sie gehen wollte rief Königin Serenity sie noch mal, "Bitte pass auf mein kleines Mädchen auf gerade jetzt wo sie ohne Kräfte hat ist sie für die Bösen eine leichtes Opfer!", "Ich werde auf Usagi und die anderen acht geben wie ich es euch damals geschworen habe!", "Dann geh jetzt und besiege Higashi, ich werde dir die Daumen drücken SailorV!",  
  
"Mein Name ist SailorV nicht SailorW!", Higashi erschrak und dreht sich herum, "Ich dachte dich bin ich losgeworden aber wie mir scheint bist du zäher als ich gedacht habe!", "Du hast mich eben unterschätzt, ich bin nämlich unsterblich was man von dir nicht sagen kann, Super Halbmondstrahl flieg und sieg!", der Super Halbmondstrahl traf Higashi so schnell, dass dieser sich nicht wehren konnte von Higashi blieb nicht mal ein Staubkorn übrig. "Super SailorV das hast du sehr gut gemacht obwohl es am Anfang ja nicht so toll für dich aussah!", Artemis war stolz auf SailorV was man ihm auch ganz deutlich ansah, "Es konnte ja auch nichts schief gehen denn Königin Serenity hat mir ja auch geholfen!", Artemis schaute sie verständnislos an, "Ganz einfach Artemis während ich ohnmächtig an der Wand "geklebt", hatte ich eine Vision in der Königin Serenity mir gesagt hat wenn ich an mich glaube und meine Fähigkeiten glaube, dann kann ich Higashi besiegen!"  
  
"Wo bin ich was wollte ich hier?", die Menge war inzwischen aufgewacht, keiner von ihnen wusste was hier gemacht hatte, das einzige was sie sahen war ein Mädchen mit einer Maske das einen Rock und ein Oberteil im Matrosenstil trug welches aber auch bald verschwand sie hatte eine weiße Katze bei sich.  
  
Luna war zufrieden was sie gesehen hatte SailorV hatte das Vertrauen das die schwarze Katze in sie gesteckt hatte vollkommen erfüllt.  
  
Im Dark Kingdom war Kunsaito alles andere als erfreut, er rief Amarite zu sich und putzte diesen ganz schön hinunter, "Ich dachte du hättest alles im Griff, dieser Higashi war ja wohl der größte Reinfall!", Amarite schluckte so wie Kunsaito-sama gerade drauf war musste man direkt aufpassen sonst würde er es fertig bringen und ihn in den ewigen Schlaf schicken, "Er war es eben nicht würdig von uns gefördert zu werden, und außerdem sind wir auf ihn nicht angewiesen heutzutage wollen viele junge Menschen ins Showbisness, so dass wir schnell einen Ersatz für Higashi finden werden.", "Okay Amarite ich werde dir weiterhin vertrauen aber noch so einen Reinfall und du weißt was dir blüht!", Amarite wusste es genau Kunsaito-sama würde nicht lange fackeln er würde ihn in den ewigen Schlaf schicken, "Ja My Lord!", "Gut dann kannst du jetzt gehen Amarite aber denke an meine Worte allzu viel Geduld mit dir habe ich nämlich nicht mehr!"  
  
"Und war es sehr schlimm?", "Kunvalite du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen wie er mich angeschrieen hat zum Glück konnte ich ihn noch mal davon überzeugen, dass es die Schuld von diesem Higashi war und nicht meine." "Amarite vergiss doch deinen Ärger mit Kunsaito-sama einmal und entspanne dich lieber mal!", sanft küsste Kunvalite Amarite, so dass dieser wenigstens für eine kleine Weile seinen Ärger mit Kunsaito vergaß.  
  
"Artemis glaubst, du das wird nie aufhören?", "Was meinst du damit Mina?", der weiße Kater wusste genau was Minako meinte aber um Zeit zu gewinnen stellte er sich dumm, "Naja ich meine das Kämpfen ich würde so gerne wie ein normales Mädchen leben einen netten Freund haben, irgendwann heiraten und Kinder bekommen.", Artemis verstand genau was Minako meinte.  
  
"Artemis ich habe einen netten Mann getroffen er gehörte zu Prinz Endymions Leibgarde er war groß und hatte lange silberne Haare und wunderschöne graue Augen!",  
  
"Artemis warum antwortest du mir nicht?" "Mina entschuldige ich war gerade in Gedanken.", "Hast du gerade etwa an eine bestimmt schwarze sprechende Katze mit einem goldenen Halbmond auf der Stirn gedacht?", "Nein das habe ich nicht Mina!", aber wider willen wurde er rot, "Also hatte ich doch recht!", um Minako abzulenken gab er ihr recht, er hatte nämlich ein schlechtes Gewissen er und Luna hatten nämlich damals beschlossen, als die Senshi sich damals beim Kampf gegen das Dark Kingdom sich langsam wieder an ihre früheren Identitäten erinnert hatten ihre Erinnerung an ihre Liebe zu den Shitennou von Endymion zu versiegeln so, dass sich die Mädchen an ihre Geliebten nicht mehr erinnern konnten, das war der Grund warum sich die Mädchen zwar immer wieder in einen Jungen verliebten aber schnell merkten, dass es doch nicht die große Liebe war denn in Wahrheit suchten sie nach ihrem Geliebten und konnten in nicht finden, Artemis schämte sich für seine Tat aber es war notwendig gewesen denn ansonsten hätten die Mädchen genauso leiden müssen wie damals und das wollten sie ihnen ersparen.  
  
Schau mal Usagi der neue Pokémon Film ist angelaufen wollen wir nicht reingehen?", "Makoto sind wir nicht etwas zu alt dafür?", "Na komm schon Yumeni und Shuichi waren gestern auch drin der Film soll ziemlich gut und außerdem soll davor der X-1999 Kinofilm kommen!", "Okay Makoto du hast mich überedet Amy hat heute wieder einen Kurs, Rei hat auch keine Zeit und Mina muss etwas für ihre Mutter besorgen auf den X-1999 Film hatte ich mich schon lange gefreut!"  
  
"Und hatte ich recht Usagi, der Film war doch super oder?", Usagi nickte nur und mampfte ihre große Tüte Popcorn weiter.  
  
"Die werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben, diese dummen Menschen merken gar nicht, dass wir ihnen ihre ganze Energie entziehen während sie ahnungslos den Pokémonfilm ansehen!", der Youma ließ leise ein teuflisches Lachen erklingen.  
  
Der Film begann Usagi und Makoto merkten zunächst nichts aber nach und nach fühlten sie sich müder und schliefen schließlich ein sie merkten auch nicht, dass sie von zwei starken Youma gepackt wurden und in ein dunkles Hinterzimmer geschleppt wurden in dem schon mehrere Menschen auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
"Während dessen Luna saß wieder unten im Hauptquartier sie konnte durch den Computer eine konzentrierte schwarze Energie entdecken, "SailorV wir haben einen neuen Fall dieses mal ist es im Cinema?", "Das ist doch das neue Kino beim Einkaufszentrum?", "Ja, beeil dich es scheint dringend zu sein!", Minako war zum Glück eine schnelle Läuferin, als sie beim Kino ankam konnte sie zuerst nichts sehen alles sah wie gewöhnlich aus, sie beschloss sich als gewöhnliche Kinogängerin zu tarnen, "Macht des Halbmondes verwandle mich in eine Studetin!", Minako ging als Studentin verkleidet in das Kino.  
  
"Entschuldigung aber ohne einen gültigen Studentenausweis kann ich sie leider nicht zu unserem super Sonderpreis für Studenten ins Kino lassen!", "Jetzt muss ich auch noch den regulären Preis bezahlen, aber wenn ich das schon mache um Tokyo retten dann will auch von Artemis etwas davon haben, jawohl Artemis muss mir für diese Tat ein neues Ausbildungsstück geben!", "Wollen sie jetzt die Kinokarte oder nicht?", Minako seufzte vorbeischleichen ging nicht sie musste wohl oder übel bezahlen. Minako ging in den Kinosaal auch in ihrer Vorstellung wurden den Menschen ihre Energie entzogen aber Minako hatte vorgesorgt sie hatte für solche Fälle eine Tabletten genommen sie die sie von Artemis für solche Momente erhalten und die sie seit ihrer Wiedererweckung als SailorV immer bei sich hatte, die verhinderten dass man ihr ihre Energie entziehen konnte. Minako spielte die Ohnmächtige und ließ sich widerstandslos in das dunkle Zimmer bringen, dort nützte sie die Chance als die Youma den Raum verlassen hatten um sich zu verwandeln, "Macht des Mondes verwandle mich!", "Ich bin SailorV die Kriegerin der Liebe und der Schönheit und ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass ihr Animefans ihre Energie entzieht, ihr aber habt sie für ihre eure schmutzigen Zwecke missbraucht, ich werde euch im Namen der Venus und im Namen aller Animefans bestrafen!", "So du bist also SailorV, mein Name ist Teru und ich bin die Managerin dieses Kino, ich habe schon einiges von dir gehört, ich werde dich nicht unterschätzen wie es die anderen getan haben!", sie begann sofort mit geballter schwarzer Energie auf SailorV zu schießen, "Du willst mich also nicht unterschätzen, dass ich nicht lache mit dir werde ich doch spielend fertig!, Super Halbmondstrahl flieg und sieg!", sie hatte Glück der Youma hatte für einen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst, dass ihn SailorV´s Halbmondstrahl in mit voller Breitseite traf und von ihm nur noch Staub übrig blieb.  
  
"Usagi bist du okay?", "Ja aber Mako warum liege ich hier auf dem Boden wir waren doch im Kino?", Usagi sahr ihre Freundin ziemlich verständnislos an, "Keine Ahnung was wir hier machen Usagi, aber wie wäre es wenn wir zu mir gehen würden und ich dich zum Essen einladen würde?", damit war Usagi natürlich sofort einverstanden.  
  
Währendessen war Minako wieder bei ihrem Mentor Artemis angekommen unterwegs hatte sie sich ein Eis gekauft. "Mina dass war wieder eine Spitzenleistung aber ruhe dich nicht auf deinen Lorbeeren aus!", stille man hätte das Fallen einer Stecknadel hören können, "Mina hast du mir zugehört?", Minako schleckte weiter genießerisch an ihrem Eis ohne auf den weißen Kater zu achten, "Wenn sie mir weiter so zuhört sehe ich für die Zukunft der Erde schwarz!", inzwischen war Minako mit ihrem Eis fertig, "Artemis hast du gerade etwas gesagt mir war gerade so?" der weiße Kater wollte einfach nur noch weg er beschloß Luna zu besuchen, "Ach Artemis bevor ich es vergesse ich bekomme doch eine kleine Aufwandsentschädigung immerhin habe ich den Kinoeintritt von meinem sowieso gering bemessenen Taschengeld bezahlt." Dies war nun wirklich zuviel Artemis so schnell er konnte rannte er aus dem Zimmer und hinterlies eine Minako die aussah wie ein Fragezeichen.  
  
"Kunsaito-sama ich finde es gut, dass du jetzt der Anführer bist!", Zoisaito schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten, Kunsaito spielte mit den wunderschönen langen Haaren Zoisaitos, "Ich weiss warum dir das gefällt, erstens mochtest du Beryl noch nie und zweitens hoffst du das du mich manipulieren kannst.", "Es stimmt ich mochte Beryl wirklich von Anfang an nicht besonders, aber ich habe keineswegs vor dich zu manipulieren es stimmt es ich bin an sich ein Mensch der bereit ist für eine Führungsposition vor nichts zurückschreckt nicht einmal Mord aber bei dir ist es etwas ganz anderes du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben mein Atem, mein Licht ich könnte dir nichts antun, das musst du mir glauben!", "Ich glaube dir ja Zoisaito mein Engel, aber wir sollten unsere wenige Zeit lieber für sinnvolle Dinge nutzen!", Kunsaito lächelte ziemlich anzüglich und Zoisaito verstand ihn natürlich sofort, Kunsaito verschloss den Mund des jüngeren mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.............  
  
Ganz schön gemein von mir ne *gggg* wer wissen will wie es weitergeht soll die Fortsetzung die hoffentlich bald kommt lesen ( 


End file.
